At present, an increasing number of operators deploy networks of multiple communications standards, and a multimode base station also becomes a mainstream choice. However, in the prior art, services of different communications standards operate independently inside a multimode base station, and therefore a data service can be transmitted in a network of only one communications standard at a time. Although a network of a selected communications standard is generally of a communications standard with a relatively high data transmission rate, the data transmission rate of the network of the communications standard decreases when an air interface link in the network of the selected communications standard is in a poor state. In this case, as a status of the air interface link in the network of the selected communications standard does not reach a set threshold, a data service cannot be switched to a relatively idle network of another communications standard in which an air interface link is in a better state and a data transmission rate is relatively high. Consequently, an air interface resource of the relatively idle network of the other communications standard cannot be fully utilized.